Destiny
by AmaniOkay
Summary: Muitas vezes esbarramos com o nosso destino pelos caminhos que escolhemos para fugir dele. Será o casamento um destino pobre para uma mulher? OneShot Beward de 2 cap, em um universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

Bella olhava a água cristalina e convidativa do lago na sua frente. Sempre acabava naquele lugar quando queria ficar sozinha. Sua casa nunca foi um lugar calmo. Sempre muita gente, sempre muita gritaria. Ela não teria que suportar os gritos e a confusão por muito mais tempo, mas desconfiava que acabaria sentindo falta. Afinal era sua casa, o lugar onde tinha nascido e crescido e afinal aquela era a sua família. Em breve seria o dia do seu casamento. Bella tinha completado 22 anos. Sempre soube que se casaria com essa idade. Tinha sido criada e preparada para o casamento tal como todas as mulheres da ilha Blackstone. Bella não sonhava particularmente em se casar. Não tão cedo, pelo menos. Muito menos sem conhecer seu noivo e futuro marido. Bella sabia que fora da ilha, os costumes eram outros. Que as pessoas se conheciam antes de formar compromisso. Que decidiriam se realmente queriam casar. Que poderiam desistir caso não desse certo. Ou que até mesmo poderiam viver uma vida sem nunca falar os votos. Bella não tinha nada contra o casamento, ela só não queria acabar casada com alguém que ela não suportava e a chance de isso acontecer, era enorme. Calmamente Bella começou a se livrar do seu vestido. Talvez não tivesse outra chance de voltar a entrar no lago. Com uma careta de dor ela conseguiu finalmente ficar apenas de roupa interior. Ainda estava um pouco dolorida depois dos rituais realizados antes do casamento. Suas costas ainda estavam tensas e a tinta negra usada para traçar as linhas do brasão da família que seria a sua, ainda lhe causava pontadas repentinas de dor. A água fria serviria como calmante. Bella não tinha olhado suas costas. Mesmo que tivesse, ela não conhecia os brasões das famílias mais ricas de Blackstone. As únicas quais orgulhosamente tinham um brasão. Não conseguiria nenhuma pista de quem seria seu futuro marido. Ela nunca esperou ser escolhida para casar com alguém de uma família renomada. Ela nunca se achou especialmente bonita ou especialmente inteligente. Não era especialmente boa nos domínios femininos considerados imprescindíveis para uma mulher de família e ainda tinha os boatos de que ela tinha sido tocada por um demônio logo que nasceu, por conta dos seus olhos peculiares. Seu olho direito azul e seu olho esquerdo verde, tinham dado muito que falar na pequena vila onde ela vivia. Tinha até algumas pessoas que preferiam manter a distância como se Bella carregasse com ela alguma doença contagiosa ou se fosse a chave para o inferno em pessoa. Seus cabelos negros também não eram os preferidos dos filhos de senhores com sobrenomes importantes. Eles sempre acabavam preferindo as mulheres de cabelos mais claros, mas por alguma razão, Bella tinha sido a escolhida. Talvez ela tivesse se saído melhor no teste de inteligência do que ela pensava. Bella entrou no lago com calma. Deixando o corpo se acostumar com a água fria. Deixou a água cobrir o seu corpo esperando que funcionasse como anestesia e tentou imaginar o rosto do marido que seria seu em breve.

Edward não sabia mais que caminho ele estava indo. Era capaz de jurar que não estava voltando pela mesma estrada de antes. Claro que seria mais fácil de voltar pelo caminho certo se não tivesse bebido tanto. Deveria ter parado de beber quando começou a sentir que os seus movimentos não eram mais tão graciosos, ainda assim acabou pedindo mais uma e outra garrafa de vinho. Já era manhã e certamente o caminho parecia completamente diferente do que ele havia feito durante a noite. Ele nem mesmo lembra de andar tanto. Talvez ele devesse tentar andar em uma linha reta para começo de conversa. Edward bufou irritado, tentando passar os ramos quebrados no chão que lhe pareciam armadilhas para alguém com pouco equilíbrio. Já era um desafio ter que se manter de pé em solo plano. Ao longe ele pensou ter visto movimentos. Queria se aproximar para pedir indicações de como voltar para casa. Era ridículo que ele tivesse crescido naquele lugar, mas que apenas alguns anos fora da ilha tivesse sido suficiente para perder o rumo. Era óbvio que a bebida também estava contribuindo para a sua falta de orientação. Mais perto ele percebeu que os movimentos que tinha enxergado de longe eram de uma mulher. Ela tinha cabelos negros e pele clara. O vestido azul era simples, mas caia bem no corpo esbelto. Edward parou por uns momentos se apoiando na árvore para obter algum equilíbrio. Precisava recuperar o fôlego. Era como se já estivesse andando há horas. Edward observou a mulher se levantar. Se livrar do vestido sem a menor pressa. De o deixar cair no chão sem a menor preocupação. Com certeza ela não suspeitava que estava sendo observada. Edward se esforçou para focar os traços desenhados nas costas dela. Era uma mulher comprometida, Edward sabia pelos traços nas suas costas. Comprometida e fiel, já que os traços não tinham o menor vestígio de terem sido tocados. A magia que a tinta dos rituais continha, não permitiria que outro homem além do prometido tocasse no corpo da mulher sem danificar os traços. Se alguma outra mão tocasse a sua pele, os traços perderiam a forma, a pele seria desbotada. Mas aquela mulher, não havia sido tocada por ninguém. O Edward sóbrio sabia que não deveria estar espiando uma mulher comprometida. Observando uma mulher que não era dele. Muito menos sem o conhecimento dela. Mas Edward não estava sóbrio e tudo o que ele via era os traços negros na pele clara. As curvas delicadas do corpo dela. Os cabelos negros presos no alto da cabeça meio bagunçados. O corpo dela desapareceu na água. Cambaleando, Edward deu alguns passos para se aproximar. Ele queria ter sido silencioso, mas sua falta de destreza a meio da bebida o denunciaram. A mulher olhou em redor desconfiada. Edward teve uma breve visão dos seus seios antes dela os cobrir com os braços. Pela expressão dela, estava mais furiosa do que horrorizada. Edward tentou pedir perdão antes de cair no chão sem equilíbrio. A mulher escutou os seus lamentos de dor. Saiu do lago, alcançando o seu vestido. Foi até ele com o vestido colado no corpo. Ele tinha uma careta de dor estampada no rosto e uma mão na cabeça. "Meu Deus. Está mais bêbado que um gambá." ela disse. Edward se esforçou para abrir os olhos. O mundo girava ao redor dele. "Estava me observando por um acaso seu perverso?" ela cruzou os braços, claramente chateada. Edward olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Não conseguia perceber se seus olhos eram verdes ou azuis. Apenas tinha certeza de que eram claros e que o olhavam com desaprovação. "Sim." ele disse. Ela abriu a boca em choque. Não esperava que ele realmente admitisse. "Ora seu - " ela dizia sendo interrompida por ele. "Não, eu quero dizer. Eu me perdi. Não sei que caminho tomei, só estava querendo chegar em casa. Onde estou?" - a mulher franziu o cenho, desconfiada. "Você não é da Ilha. Ninguém se perde por aqui." ela disse. Edward tentou se levantar. O mundo estava girando demais e sabia que não podia continuar deitado. A mulher o ajudou a sentar ao ver as tentativas falhadas dele. "Misericórdia. Eu só queria um pouco de paz hoje e tinha que cair um idiota bêbado nos meus pés." Ela resmungou com ela mesma. "Não sou um idiota." Edward se defendeu. "Estou bêbado, mas não sou um idiota." A mulher riu. "Me perdoe por não concordar. Parece-me idiota o suficiente para ficar bêbado e não saber como voltar para casa." Ela disse desistindo de o ajudar a sentar. Estava sendo uma missão impossível. "Apenas me diga onde estou, e voltarei ao meu caminho." Ele disse caindo no chão em seguida como um peso morto. A mulher se debruçou sob ele para ter certeza que ele não tinha quebrado a cabeça. Não sentiu nenhum ferimento, mas sentiu a maciez dos cabelos ruivos dele. "Nem mesmo consegue se levantar como pensa voltar para casa qual não conhece o caminho de volta." ela disse. Em resposta ela obteve uma respiração pesada e regular. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha adormecido. O que ela faria com ele? Olhou as roupas finas que ele usava, embora estivessem sujas. Olhos os traços belos do rosto dele. A barba ruiva que começava a surgir no rosto. Ela bonito, ela pensou. Era bem bonito, na verdade. Ela se perguntou o que ele fazia em Blackstone. Não era comum haver caras desconhecidas por ali. Talvez na capital, mas a capital era apenas para os ricos. Ela ficou com ele por algum tempo na esperança de que ele acordasse. Ele nem mesmo se mexia. Ela até mesmo teve que confirmar algumas vezes de que ele respirava. Estava ficando tarde e por mais que ela se sentisse mal em abandonar um homem que estava perdido e adormecido, ela não podia se colocar em problemas a poucos dias antes do seu casamento. Bella alcançou sua bolsa. Pegou seu diário e em uma folha escreveu.

 _Você está no Lago dos Desejos, na Floresta dos Ossos. Para Oeste fica Steel e para Este a Capital Diamante. Creio que é para onde pensa voltar. Não sei como desenhar mapas, então espero que estas informações sejam suficientes. Não volte mais a este lugar pois ele é meu. E no futuro não observe mulheres desconhecidas em segredo. É de bom tom se fazer anunciar. Na verdade, não observe mulher alguma em segredo, não é nem um pouco cortês. E talvez seja boa ideia não beber tanto pois é uma humilhação para a sua pessoa. Bateu forte com a sua cabeça, pelo menos duas vezes pela minha conta então se morrer já sabe o motivo._

 _Até nunca mais._

Edward acordou com a cabeça latejando. Não conseguiu abrir os olhos de imediato, mas tinha uma leve visão de uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis na sua mente. Ou seriam verdes? Ele não tinha certeza, mas lembrava perfeitamente do quanto era bela. O corpo dele doeu. Quando levou a mão ao rosto, sentiu algo na sua mão. Com esforço abriu apenas um dos olhos. Olhou o pedaço de papel na sua mão. Leu o bilhete várias vezes e não queria acreditar na ousadia e descaramento. "Não beber mais." ele disse bufando. "Ela nem mesmo me conhece. Tampouco sabe dos meus motivos." Ele continuou falando consigo mesmo enquanto levava mais tempo do que deveria para se levantar do chão. Finalmente em pé, ele leu o bilhete novamente. Levou a mão á cabeça onde sentiu um enorme galo. Ela não estava mentindo. Realmente tinha batido a cabeça. Guardou o bilhete no bolso e seguiu as indicações dadas no bilhete. Esperava conseguir chegar em casa.

É muito raro Bella ir até a capital. Embora ela achasse tudo muito lindo, ela não gostava de sentir os olhares nela. Os ricos não costumam gostar de ter pessoas mais simples entre eles. Talvez eles pensassem que a pobreza era uma coisa contagiosa. Mas hoje não tinha como evitar. O casamento estava próximo e esta seria a última prova que Bella faria com o seu vestido de noiva. A família a qual ela faria parte muito em breve, estava cuidando dos gastos tal como era o costume. O vestido era digno de uma princesa. Bella não teria condições de colocar um vestido desses nem na próxima encarnação. Primeiramente ela se sentiu estranha ao colocar um tecido tão caro no corpo. Macio demais. Leve demais. Mas depois de ter provado inúmeras vezes e ter assistido o vestido se tornar cada vez mais dela depois de todos os ajustes, Bella sentia que estava pronta para o usar. Que realmente o queria usar. Aquela seria a peça mais bem cuidada que ela já tinha tido na sua vida. A única que realmente tinha sido feita apenas para ela. Com as reais medidas do corpo dela. O vestido dourado, como mandava a tradição, tinha alguns bordados em tom claro. O véu era tão fino que parecia flutuar e dava um toque de leveza fazendo-o parecer branco. Os bordados cobriam os braços de Bella mas não suas costas. Deveria estar completamente descobertas para que o brasão da família fosse visto por todos. Bella se olhou no espelho. Se sentiu bonita. Bonita de verdade. Pegou seus cabelos e os apanhou em um coque alto. Queria olhar suas costas, mas no mesmo segundo perdeu a coragem. Devolveu o vestido e foi lhe prometido que seria entregue na sua casa na manhã da cerimônia. Que estaria perfeito. Antes de voltar para casa decidiu olhar as vitrines um pouco mais. Bella nunca tinha pressa de voltar para casa. Olhou os perfumes em potes delicados. Pareciam caros e Bella se perguntou que cheiro teriam os ricos. Ela mesma fazia seu óleo de alecrim para se perfumar e achava que era bom o suficiente. No reflexo do vidro na sua frente ela viu os cabelos ruivos que chamaram a sua atenção. Observou através do reflexo o homem que tinha aparecido no lago caindo de bêbado. Parecia sóbrio pelo menos. Parecia ter encontrado seu caminho de volta. Ele caminhou graciosamente com um outro homem que parecia pouco mais velho que ele. Bella observou o quanto ele era elegante. Não estava errada ao pensar que o caminho que ele procurava era em direção da capital. Os dois homens pararam olhando a vitrine da joalheria. Os colares de pérolas, os brincos de ouro e as pulseiras de diamante brilhavam até mesmo na distância. Eles ficaram ali por um tempo até que resolveram entrar. Discretamente, Bella caminhou até a vitrine. Facilmente achou os cabelos ruivos através do vidro. Ele pegava uma gargantilha de pérolas na mão. Parecia aborrecido, mas assentiu como resposta ao entusiasmo do amigo e do vendedor. Era possível ele estar escolhendo um presente para sua esposa. Talvez até mesmo sua amante. Era mais do que comum. Mas Bella percebia que tudo o que ele menos queria era estar ali. Talvez sua cabeça ainda doesse, ela pensou. Tinha batido forte. Duas vezes. Suspirando Bella se afastou. Se perguntou se ela acabaria se acostumando à vida da capital. Se ela acabaria se acostumando a ser uma senhora e não apenas a Bella. No fundo Bella esperava que tudo desse certo depois do casamento. Tinha inclusive esperança de que conseguisse ser feliz. Que o destino lhe tivesse guardado um bom marido. Que a sua nova família a aceitasse e que gostasse dela. Estava cansada de se sentir sozinha. Estava cansada de estar rodeada de pessoas, mas ainda assim sentir que não tem ninguém que realmente se importe com ela. Nesse instante os dois homens abandonam a joalheria. Bella observou o homem ruivo com um pacote bonito nas mãos. O olhar dele cruzou com o dela. Ele parece confuso. Bella fica nervosa. O achava malditamente lindo. Bella desviou o olhar e seguiu seu caminho. Ele poderia até ser o homem mais lindo do mundo, mas não seria dela. Pois Bella já era comprometida e tinha os traços negros nas suas costas para comprovar.

Bella foi até ao lago. Seu lugar preferido. Havia silêncio e ela poderia ter momentos de paz antes de voltar para casa. Pegou seu diário com a intenção de escrever um pouco nele, mas passos atrás de si, chamaram a sua atenção. Bella se levantou, fechou as mãos em punho caso precisasse usar a violência. Viu os cabelos ruivos bagunçados surgirem na sua frente. "Está bêbado de novo?" - Ela gritou a distância. Viu um sorriso crescer no rosto dele. Caminhou até ela. "Não sabe seu caminho de volta? Francamente, é melhor comprar um mapa." Bella disse levando as mãos à cintura. "Não estou bêbado e não estou perdido." Ele disse. "Pois então o que faz aqui? Lhe disse para não voltar, este é o meu lugar. Não sabe ler é?" - Bella já começava a ficar irritada. E se ela estivesse novamente no lago? "Sei muito bem senhora, mas gostei deste lugar. Dormi muito bem aqui." - Ele disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. "Se esperava me encontrar no lago novamente, chegou cedo demais." - Bella disse e se abaixou para pegar o seu diário jogado na grama. Ele pareceu incomodado com a observação de Bella. "Eu lamento muito."-Ele disse. Não que ele lamentasse ter visto a mulher que roubava sua atenção sem roupa no lago, mas não seria muito cavalheiro se o dissesse em voz alta. "Não tive intenção de a perturbar. Foi um acidente. Aceite minhas desculpas por favor."-Ele disse se curvando um pouco na sua frente. Bella o analisou por um momento. Parecia sincero. Não parecia um tarado que observava mulheres escondido, mas ainda assim, seria melhor tomar cuidado. "Tudo bem. Com certeza não viu nada que nunca tivesse visto antes." -Bella disse. Ele abriu os olhos surpreso pela ousadia. "Me permita me apresentar Senhora. Meu nome é Edward Cullen." -Ele disse esticando a sua mão, esperando a dela. Bella ofereceu sua mão meio receosa. "Bella." ela disse simplesmente. "Não sou nenhuma senhora." Ela disse e voltou a se sentar na grama. Curioso para saber mais sobre ela, Edward se sentou do seu lado. Mantendo uma distância consideravel. "Vai se casar em breve? Vi o brasão nas suas costas." - Ele disse. Talvez não devesse tocar no assunto nudez novamente. A lembrar de que a viu nua. Bella o olhou indignada com o descaramento. " Não que seja da sua conta, mas vou sim." Edward observou os olhos dela. O olho verde e o olho azul. Nunca antes tinha visto nada assim e tinha algo que o estava enfeitiçando. "Também irei me casar em breve. Dizem que é o dia mais feliz das nossas vidas. Acha que será?" - Ele perguntou. Bella nunca tinha realmente pensado sobre isso. Cresceu escutando a palavra casamento. Acreditava mais que era um dia inevitável acima do dia mais feliz da sua vida. "Talvez fosse se você soubesse com quem irá casar. Conhece sua noiva?" Edward balançou a cabeça. "Apenas sei o que me falaram dela. Que é bonita e inteligente. Que será boa esposa para mim." Bella bufou. "Isso é só conversa. Me falaram o mesmo sobre meu noivo. Que é bonito e será bom para mim." Edward se aproximou um pouco mais. Nunca antes conversou com uma mulher que não tinha medo de falar e de dizer o que estava pensando. Bella não parecia pensar antes de usar as palavras. Estava sendo sincera nas suas respostas. Não falava o que ele queria ouvir e isso o agradava. "Não é do seu agrado o seu casamento?" -Ele arriscou perguntar. Bella o olhou. Com aqueles olhos claros brilhantes que pareciam ter um monte de coisas por dizer. "Eu só queria ter tido a chance de o conhecer antes, entende? Ele mesmo pode não gostar de mim." - Edward conseguia entender o que ela estava dizendo. Talvez fosse o momento de começar a mudar as tradições e costumes. Talvez fosse bom conhecer a pessoa com quem terá que passar o resto da sua vida antes de falar os votos. Perceber se realmente existe alguma coisa em comum entre eles. "Não vejo razões para que não seja do agrado de seu noivo." -Ele disse olhando Bella. Tinha os lábios rosados. O pescoço esbelto. Sabia que debaixo daquele vestido estava um corpo elegante de pele clara. Gostaria de saber se sua pele era tão suave quanto ele imaginava. "Está me encarando ."-Ela disse. Edward piscou os olhos várias vezes, sendo chamado a atenção. "Seus olhos, nunca vi nada tão belo. Se incomoda se eu olhar de perto?" - Ele disse já se aproximando antes mesmo de escutar uma resposta. Bella ficou quieta. Ele se aproximou o mais que conseguiu embora nenhuma parte dele tocasse em nenhuma parte dela. Olhou os olhos dela com certo fascínio. Bella quase podia sentir que ele estava olhando a alma dela. Lendo seus pensamentos. Que estava tocando em algo dentro dela que ela não fazia ideia de que poderia ser tocado. "Tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi." - Ele murmurou. Por momentos Bella pensou que a mão dele iria tocar o seu rosto. Bella não o impediria, mas foi bom que ele mesmo se conteve. Bella se afastou levemente. "Você foi o primeiro que alguma vez elogiou meus olhos. Me chamam de filha do demônio, sabe."-Ela disse, nervosa. Estava falando rápido demais. Sinal óbvio que estava nervosa. Que ele estava mexendo com ela. Sentia o coração bater tão rápido como nunca antes. "São todos uns tolos isso sim" - Ele disse voltando a colocar alguma distância entre eles. "Como está a sua cabeça?" Bella perguntou,querendo desesperadamente mudar de assunto. "Sobrevivi então eu acho que está tudo bem."-Ele respondeu. Bella riu. Levou a mão à boca querendo impedir a risada. Sua mãe sempre disse que não era de bom tom gargalhar. Que damas com classe apenas sorriem. "Me desculpe. Não tive intenção de rir do senhor. Na verdade, eu tive sim, mas sei que não é de bom tom. Apenas o achei muito engraçado." Ela disse. Estava começando a tagarelar. Outra coisa que ela também sabia não ser de bom tom. "Está pedindo perdão por rir Bella? Por Deus, pois pode rir sempre que quiser." - Ele disse. Queria escutá-la rir. Queria escutá-la falar. Queria ficar ali olhando ela. O sorriso dela foi crescendo. Edward observou uma pequena covinha na bochecha direita. Era tão adorável que ele quis tocar seu rosto novamente. Os dois se olharam por vários momentos. Bella sentia suas mãos pinicar, querendo tocar os cabelos dele. Sabendo que não podia, ela se levantou. "Preciso ir."-Ela disse. E era verdade. Estava escurecendo e talvez ela já estivesse metida em problemas. Sua mãe estaria histérica esperando e seu pai provavelmente estaria louco. "Bella." -Ele disse ao vê-la se afastar. Bella parou. Ficou surpresa por gostar do som do seu nome nos lábios dele. "Se incomoda se eu voltar aqui para a ver?" - Ele perguntou. Bella sentia que o coração podia saltar pela boca. Ele realmente estava perguntando se podia voltar para a ver? Mesmo sabendo que ela estava comprometida. Mesmo estando ele mesmo comprometido. "Para me ver?" -Ela perguntou sem saber o que dizer. Edward encolheu levemente os ombros. "Não tenho a menor intenção de a desrespeitar. Apenas senti que temos algo em comum. Que poderíamos quem sabe, ser amigos." Ele disse. Estava claro que a amizade teria pouca duração. Marido algum a permitiria ter um amigo homem. Muito menos Bella achava que poderia voltar ao lago para o ver. Bella nem mesmo sabia se poderia existir uma amizade entre um homem e uma mulher. Mas ainda restava alguns dias antes do casamento. Ele mesmo disse que não tinha intenção de desrespeito. Bella não era idiota o suficiente para achar que alguém com intenções menos boas o admitiria, mas também não achava que Edward era do tipo mentiroso. Por alguma razão sentia que podia acreditar nele. Além do mais ela também tinha sentido que eles tinham algo em comum. Que havia algo entre eles que tinha dado certo. "Se o Senhor encontrar seu caminho, estarei aqui amanhã." - Bella disse sorrindo. O sorriso dela fez o dele crescer. "E por favor não apareça bêbado!" - Ela gritou antes de desaparecer entre as árvores. Edward ficou ali por mais alguns momentos. Sorrindo. Sem saber realmente o que estava acontecendo, mas gostando.

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2 - Final

Nos dias seguintes Edward e Bella se encontraram perto do lago. O corpo de Bella não doía mais por conta dos rituais. Estava pronta para o casamento. Ou pelo menos era assim que se deveria sentir. Estes últimos dias andava se questionando sobre o que realmente queria. O que realmente seria certo para ela. Sabia que teria que casar, mas dentro de si havia um ser curioso que gostaria de conhecer o mundo além da ilha de Blackstone. Que gostaria de ver outras pessoas. Edward contou a Bella sobre as suas aventuras mundo afora. Dos lugares que tinha conhecido. Dos que mais tinha gostado. Das diferentes tradições que existia nos diferentes lugares. Bella escutou atenta. Queria guardar tudo o que ele falava na memória para que um dia ela lembrasse dos lugares que ele falava tão animado. E quando lembrasse seria como se ela mesma tivesse conhecido o lugar. Bella pedia o máximo de detalhes sobre tudo e Edward sempre lhe respondia sem se incomodar por Bella o ficar interrompendo a cada segundo. Bella teria saudades de conversar com Edward. Teria saudades da atenção que ele parecia dispor apenas para ela. De como ele nunca tinha pressa para ir embora. Ele tinha tão rapidamente entrado no coração dela. Sentiria falta da risada dele quando ela dizia coisas sem pensar. Da risada que a fazia rir junto com ele. Sentiria falta do toque suave e rápido dos dedos dele nos dela quando estavam deitados na grama, olhando o céu enquanto conversavam. Sentiria falta do coração batendo mais forte quando sabia que ele estava chegando. Em um mundo diferente, talvez eles pudessem ficar juntos. Em um mundo diferente talvez ele a escolhesse porque ela também o escolheria. Bella não sabia que poderia gostar do toque quente de alguém. Que seria possível querer dar seu coração a outra pessoa. Mas agora ela sabia o que era possível. Que era possível se apaixonar sem ter a menor intenção. Que era possível ter novas sensações passeando por seu corpo. Ter novos pensamentos invadindo sua mente. Pensamentos que nem mesmo compreendia. Ter esperança de algo mais do que aceitar apenas o que seria seu destino. Edward parecia entender o que passava dentro dela sem que ela tivesse que explicar demais. Ele também fazia questão de saber mais sobre ela. Da sua família. Dos seus planos. Dos seus gostos. Nunca antes ninguém realmente quis saber o que passava na mente dela. Nem mesmo sua família. Bella que sempre se sentiu sozinha a meio de todo mundo, sabia agora que o que importa não é a quantidade de pessoas se tem ao redor, mas sim que pessoas se tem.

Edward chamou a atenção de Bella que estava estranhamente quieta. Bella o olhou. Os cabelos ruivos que cedo ou tarde acabavam bagunçados. Os olhos verdes que já lhe eram tão familiares. Ele sorriu, mas parecia preocupado. Ele era tão lindo que Bella quis chorar. A noiva dele seria uma mulher de sorte. Ele tinha um coração bom. "Eu preciso ir." Ela disse, se levantando. Edward se levantou no mesmo instante. "Certo. Está tarde. Te vejo amanhã." - Ele disse. Bella sabia que ele estava sorrindo apenas pelo tom de voz. "Não vou voltar amanhã Edward." - Ela disse encarando o chão. Se recusava a olhar para ele porque não queria correr o risco de chorar. "Não vou voltar mais. Amanhã cedo partirei para casa de minha nova família."-Ela disse. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Se casará amanhã?" - Bella balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. "Meu pai fez um acordo de me enviar antes. Você sabe, menos uma boca para alimentar. Menos uma pessoa na casa."-Ela disse encolhendo os ombros. O peito de Edward se encheu de ódio. De frustração. Sabia que não podia fazer nada, mas por sua vontade ele pegaria nela e a levaria junto com ele. Pediria que preparassem o navio e a levaria para conhecer o mundo que ela tanto queria. Lhe daria motivos para ela sorrir porque ela ficava linda sorrindo. Bella o olhou com os olhos marejados. Edward encarou os olhos que tanto lhe ocupavam a mente. O rosto que sempre via em seus sonhos. "Adeus Edward." Ela disse se afastando. Com passos largos ele alcançou a mão dela. Disse seu nome. Bella parou. Ele pegou o rosto dela nas suas mãos porque ela ainda não o olhava. Ele disse seu nome mais uma vez. Soava como um pedido, embora Bella não soubesse o que ele estava pedindo ao certo. Ele acariciou o rosto dela. Seus lábios se mexiam em uma prece silenciosa. "Queria poder beijá-la." Ele disse. Bella soltou o ar que prendia dentro de si. "Eu a beijaria tanto se eu pudesse Bella." -Ele disse tocando os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos. "Deus sabe que não o digo por desrespeito." Bella pegou as mãos dele no rosto dela. Fechou os olhos sentindo o toque carinhoso uma última vez. "E eu o beijaria de volta."-Ela admitiu. Se equilibrou na ponta dos pés e lhe beijou o rosto. Sentiu a barba nos lábios. Desejou senti-la em outras partes do corpo. Com a mão livre, Edward alcançou uma corrente que carregava no pescoço. Tinha uma pequena medalhinha com a letra E gravada. Ele a colocou no pescoço de Bella, que rapidamente pegou a medalha na mão. "Pense nela como um amuleto da sorte. Uma proteção." Ele disse. Bella o olhou sentindo que era tarde demais para impedir as lágrimas. Sabia que não devia aceitar. Que não poderia ficar com algo de outro homem. Mas ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria algo que a fizesse lembrar dele. "Não tenho nada para lhe dar em troca." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Terei o alecrim para me fazer lembrar do seu perfume. O mar e o céu para me lembrar de seus olhos." - Ele sorriu. Na sua bolsa de pano, Bella pegou seu óleo de alecrim que ela mesmo havia preparado. Colocou na sua mão e o olhou nos olhos. "Seja feliz Edward."-Ela disse e então correu para longe deixando para trás tudo o que ela sonhava mas que não fazia parte de seu destino.

Cedo pela manhã, Bella abandonou sua casa. Empregados da sua nova família carregaram seus poucos pertences. Se despediu de seus pais que pareciam aliviados por vê-la partir. De seus irmãos que não ligavam se ela realmente estava partindo e de suas irmãs que eram pequenas demais para um dia lembrarem que Bella era sua irmã. Sua mãe lhe desejou sorte e a recordou de como ser uma boa esposa. Do quanto ela estava sendo sortuda por casar com alguém que lhe daria tudo. Que não lhe faltaria nada. Sorriu orgulhosa como se sua missão estivesse sido completa com sucesso. Sua família não chorou. Não pediu que Bella os visitasse. Ou que mandasse uma carta de tempo em tempo. Apenas acenaram enquanto ela se afastava. Bella respirou fundo apertando a medalhinha de Edward na mão. Tinha a corrente em volta do pulso e realmente esperava que funcionasse como um amuleto de sorte e lhe transmitisse força.

Olhou a casa na capital que estava decorada com flores. Até onde Bella sabia, aquela casa poderia ser um palácio porque era a maior casa que Bella já tinha visto. Foi encaminhada para um quarto grande com uma enorme cama dossel no centro. As cores neutras lhe transmitiam uma certa calma. Empregados entravam e saiam, cumprimentando Bella com uma pequena reverência. Colocaram seus poucos pertences nos lugares que achavam corretos. Uma das empregadas que chamava Bella de "menina" mostrou-lhe suas novas roupas. Seus vestidos de tecidos delicados. Tecidos coloridos e tecidos neutros. Tecidos quentes e tecidos frescos. Seus imensos sapatos que combinavam com cada um dos vestidos. Todos os acessórios de cabelo, jóias e perfumes. Bella se sentia tonta. Não estava certa de que saberia ser uma senhora. Sempre tinha tido uma vida simples. Usado roupas que haviam pertencido a sua mãe antes dela. Ela nem mesmo pensava que precisava de tudo aquilo. Bella estava tão nervosa que apertava na mão a medalhinha. Apertava tão forte até que viu a letra E gravada na sua palma.

Bella almoçou sozinha. Sua comida for servida no quarto. Embora ela tivesse pedido para a empregada se sentar com ela e comer junto, ela educadamente recusou com as bochechas coradas, no entanto ficou por perto fazendo companhia a Bella. Mais tarde Bella recebeu a notícia de que teria que se arrumar para conhecer seu noivo. Bella não esperava tal notícia. Não esperava vê-lo antes do casamento. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas esperava que não fosse um mau sinal. Ela olhou os vestidos. Um deles chamou sua atenção. Era vermelho e de tecido leve. Cobria seus braços e peito, embora suas costas ficassem completamente nuas, tal como no seu vestido de noiva. O tecido era justo até a cintura, se alargando um pouco e cair nos seus pés. A empregada a ajudou a arrumar seu cabelo de forma que os traços do brasão fossem visíveis. Colocou pequenas pérolas no cabelo negro. Bella apertou a medalhinha na sua mão para que a empregada não visse e a tirasse dela. A empregada lhe deu sorriso, satisfeita com o resultado antes de a deixar sozinha. Bella caminhou até a janela e esperou. Rezando em silêncio para que o destino que estava guardado para ela, não fosse ruim.

Momentos mais tarde, Bella escutou a porta se abrir. Ela não teve coragem para olhar para trás. Fechou os olhos com a medalhinha na mão. O mordomo entrou primeiro, lhe chamou de senhorita e informou que o seu senhor estava presente. Bella sentia as mãos tremer levemente. Atrás dela o homem olhava as costas de Bella, reconhecendo os traços intocados do brasão. Ele se aproximou, olhando o contraste da tinta escura na pele clara. O contraste do vestido vermelho com os cabelos negros. Sem coragem Bella se virou calmamente. Não sabia o que esperar, mas de todo não esperava o que estava vendo. As pernas de Bella se moveram sem autorização. O mordomo pegou seu braço, a interrompendo do transe. "Deverá cumprimentar o Senhor Cullen com uma reverência." - O mordomo disse em um tom pouco amigável. "Não a toque." – Edward disse. "Não a toque nunca mais." - O mordomo se endireitou. Se afastou de Bella de imediato. Encarou o chão com os braços atrás das costas. "E se dirija a sua senhora educadamente." -Edward continuou. O mordomo apenas assentiu em silêncio. Edward olhava apenas Bella. Os olhos peculiares que ele acreditou que não veria novamente. "Saia."-Edward terminou. O mordomo assentiu novamente e saiu em silêncio, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Edward." -Bella disse deixando escapar um soluço. Ele lhe ofereceu sua mão em um convite para ela se aproximar. Bella correu para os seus braços. "É você de verdade? Diga que é você. Que será você me esperando no altar."-Ela disse enrolando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Sou eu."-Ele disse no pescoço dela. Sentindo o cheiro de alecrim. "Serei eu, Bella." - Bella gargalhou entre lágrimas. Não se importou se era ou não de bom tom. Estava feliz. Feliz que seria ele. Ele gargalhou junto com ela porque também estava o informaram que sua noiva havia chegado, ele teve esperança de que fosse Bella mas duvidando se o destino seria tão generoso com ele. Edward a colocou no chão. Olhou o rosto dela. O sorriso. Limpou as lágrimas do seu rosto. Desceu os seus dedos pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos ainda sorrindo. "E eu mal posso esperar para a ver no altar." -Ele disse se colocando atrás dela. Olhou suas costas. Traçou as linhas negras com os dedos sabendo que só ele poderia fazê-lo sem arruinar os traços. "Eu deveria ter reconhecido quando vi suas costas." -Ele disse. "Teria poupado minha frustração."-Ela se virou para ele. "Mas o senhor estava literalmente caindo de bêbado." - Ele a puxou para si. "Na noite anterior fiquei sabendo que me casaria. Eu tinha acabado de voltar para Blackstone, perdi o senso. Não costumo ficar por aí caindo de bêbado."-Ele se explicou. Bella desviou o olhar levemente. Ele também não tinha realmente escolhido se casar. O casamento estava sendo imposto tanto a ela quanto a ele. Ele era tão vítima dos acordos e dos costumes quanto ela. Edward tocou o queixo dela, trazendo seu olhar para ele novamente. "Se eu soubesse que me apaixonaria… Se eu soubesse que seria você, eu teria te cortejado. Teria te roubado beijos."-Ele disse sorrindo. "Bella." -Ele disse pegando suas duas mãos. Sentindo a sua medalhinha que agora era dela na sua mão. "Você aceita se casar comigo?" -Ele perguntou. Bella o olhava de testa franzida. "Mas nosso casamento está marcado Edward."-Ela disse meio confusa. Ele balançou a cabeça- "Esquece o acordo, esquece os costumes e o que todo mundo acredita ser seu destino. É você quem está escrevendo sua história Bella." -Ele disse. Bella olhava os lábios dele, escutava suas palavras, sentindo que nunca antes esteve tão viva. "Estou pedindo para você casar comigo porque me apaixonei por você. Porque você ocupou minha mente e meus sonhos desde aquele dia no lago. Não porque alguém decidiu que deveríamos casar." - Bella balançou a cabeça. Falou sim. Falou de novo para reforçar a resposta. Lhe disse que aceitava casar com ele. Claro que aceitava. Ele passou seus braços ao redor dela. Sentiu-lhe o corpo suave. Bella levou suas mãos ao cabelo ruivo. Juntou sua boca na dele. Por apenas um segundo ele ficou surpreso, mas quando sentiu os lábios dela, soube que poderia beijá-la por toda a eternidade. Sentiu-lhe o gosto doce e a suavidade. Sentiu a respiração dela acelerar. Subiu sua mão pelas costas dela. Sentiu a pele nos seus dedos. Bella se moldou nos seus braços, entendendo que era desse jeito que se devia sentir quando se beijava alguém que se amava. Sentir cada terminação nervosa. Sentir o sangue quente correndo nas veias. Sentir que estava viva e que no fim de tudo, o marido que o destino lhe guardou, seria o mesmo que ela escolheu.

Com seu vestido dourado feito na sua medida, Bella olhou o altar. Sua família não estava presente, mas Bella não chorou. Agora ela faria a sua própria família. Com Edward. Ele a esperava tal como prometido. Sorria tal como Bella. Parecia ansioso. Bella caminhou até ele. Ele pegou sua mão. Os dois falaram os votos. Olhos nos olhos. Edward a beijou ignorando o choque no rosto dos convidados. Depois da cerimônia, pegou sua mulher no colo e a carregou até ao navio. Bella perguntou onde estavam indo, se sentindo meio tonta de felicidade. Não pensou que poderiam estar indo para qualquer outro lugar além de casa. "Você quer conhecer o mundo. E eu quero te mostrar." Ele disse. Bella soltou um gritinho eufórico que sua mãe iria desaprovar, mas Edward riu e jurou a si mesmo que sempre faria o possível para ver sua mulher tão feliz assim. Nesse momento Bella decidiu que não se iria mais preocupar com seu destino porque o destino estava sendo bondoso e que casa seria onde Edward estivesse.


End file.
